Confesión y confusión
by Sakai Yuji
Summary: Lo que hubiera pasado si Yūji hubiese llegado al lugar donde lo citaban las cartas que le escribieron Shana y Kasumi, con la intención de confesarle lo que sienten por él. No pudimos ver su respuesta debido a todo lo que aconteció en el anime. Sin embargo, en esta historia sí le responderá a Shana. Sigan leyendo y descubran qué pasa con ellos dos después de la confesión.


**Confesión y confusión**

Shana y Kasumi han decidido confesarle a Yūji que están enamoradas de él y que quieren comenzar una relación. Para eso, ellas le escribieron una carta, donde lo citaban a un determinado lugar. Obviamente, esta "guerra" será justa; de modo que ambas estarán en distintos lugares.

La ganadora sólo Yūji la podrá elegir.

Él en este momento se dirige a donde dicen las cartas. Y ciertamente está confundido. En las cartas decía que tenían algo que querían decirle, pero también decía que se reuniera sólo con una de ellas.

—No lo entiendo. ¿No se suponía que eran buenas amigas?... Me pregunto de qué querrán hablar. En esas cartas decía prácticamente lo mismo, salvo que Shana estará en un lugar y Yoshida-san en otro...

 _ **Flash-back**_

Yūji se encuentra de lo más tranquilo en su habitación leyendo un libro. En eso escucha un ruido afuera de su ventana y sale a ver. Al salir ve dos cartas en el suelo: una azul y una rosada.

Él las toma y se devuelve a su cuarto para leerlas.

En las cartas decía:

"Mañana, 24 de diciembre, a las 19:00... Ven a la fiesta de luces que harán en conmemoración a la apertura de la torre del reloj de la Estación Misaki. Por favor, ven a reunirte con una de nosotras. Tenemos algo que queremos decirte.

Estaré esperando en la salida norte.

Shana".

 _ **Fin del flash-back**_

Sin percatarse, Yūji llegó a su destino; y en frente a él habían dos letreros. Un letrero azul que decía "sur" y uno rosado que decía "norte".

—Qué curioso. Son del mismo color que las cartas de Shana y Yoshida-san —musita para sí mismo.

Yūji quería saber la razón de todo esto. Quería saber si algo había sucedido entre ellas dos. Así que, sin saber el verdadero motivo, hace su camino hacia el sur, donde Kasumi lo espera. Él pensó que ella tendría más paciencia y carácter para explicarle lo que sucede.

A Kasumi se le dibuja una gran sonrisa al ver a Yūji dirigirse a donde ella. Segundos antes ella estaba preocupada al respecto. Sabía que Shana era muy linda, y muy fuerte, y muy inteligente... Claro, porque ella no es humana. Kasumi lo sabía, sobre ella y el Reiji Maigo que Yūji posee. Por eso le preocupa todo eso.

Básicamente, Shana le ganaba en varios aspectos.

Ella pensaba:

 **«Sakai-kun no vendrá... Él irá con Shana-chan, no conmigo...».** Pero... se sorprendió mucho al verlo acercándose.

—¡Sakai-kun! —exclama sorprendida y feliz—. Viniste...

—Sí. Aunque no sé exactamente a qué vine... —responde simplemente.

—¿Eh? Bueno... todo esto es por...

Antes de que ella dijera algo más, él le pregunta:

—¿Pasó algo entre Shana y tú?

Kasumi quedó un tanto desconcertada al escuchar al chico preguntar eso. Ella pensaba que la había "elegido" a ella, pero al parecer había ido por otra cosa.

—No, no ha pasado nada... —responde sin mucho interés, cabizbaja— . ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le cuestiona ahora con duda.

—Me preocupaba que algo hubiera pasado. Quiero decir, es navidad... Ahora menos que nunca pueden estar así —explica serenamente.

Kasumi, resignada, bajó la mirada y cerró sus ojos. —Ya veo... —dijo en un tono casi audible.

 **«Ya comprendo. Sakai-kun no entendió como nosotras esperábamos el contenido de las cartas... Y ahora está aquí porque le preocupaba que Shana y yo nos hubiésemos peleado...**

 **¡Eso es! Sakai-kun no sabe que en realidad vino aquí para que eligiera a una de nosotras. Eso quiere decir que, como ya está aquí, aún puedo confesarle mi amor. ¡Sí! ¡Le confesaré a Sakai-kun que lo amo!**

 **Lo siento, Shana-chan. ¡No desperdiciaré esta gran oportunidad!».**

Luego de salir de sus cavilaciones y volver a la realidad, Kasumi, con una gran determinación, opta una actitud seria y, muy segura de sí misma, llama la atención de Yūji.

—Sakai-kun —lo llama.

—¿Sí, Yoshida-san?

—En realidad... el motivo por el que te citamos a este lugar era para que eligieras a una de nosotras. Es por eso que Shana-chan no está aquí... Pero ahora que estás aquí frente a mí, te lo voy a decir, fuerte y claro, mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Pasan los segundos y ella se queda callada.

—¡Tú me gustas, Sakai-kun! Por favor, ¿podrías salir conmigo?

—Yoshida-san...

Yūji quedó perplejo después de escuchar esta repentina declaración. Aunque por mucho que lo pensara, él amaba a Shana. No podía engañar sus sentimientos o, menos aún, su corazón. Además... ¿no había mencionado a Shana también? Yūji sonrió, pero no por Kasumi, sino por la idea de que Shana estuviera esperándolo en algún lugar del lado norte.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Lo siento, Yoshida-san. No puedo salir contigo. Shana es muy importante para mí. De verdad, lo siento —habló él sin pensarlo dos veces.

Kasumi experimentó por primera vez lo que se sentía que te rompieran el corazón. Sentada en una banca bajo la nieve junto al chico que amaba, se llevó una mano a su mejilla para limpiarse un par de lágrimas que habían brotado de la nada. Se hacía la fuerte en el exterior, pero en su interior estaba triste.

—No, está bien... Después de todo, Shana-chan es mucho mejor en varios sentidos... No hay forma de que yo pueda compararme con ella... ¿verdad? —dijo ella, con muchas lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

Yūji no podía evitar sentirse mal al verla en ese estado, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues ya había rechazado sus sentimientos como si nada. Él solamente la observaba y no decía ni una palabra.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar..., pero una mano lo sujeta, impidiendo que se fuera. Sorprendido, vuelve a darse la vuelta, y, en respuesta, Kasumi se apega a él y le da un beso en los labios. Él estaba estupefacto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

A los pocos segundos, ella se aparta de él y no lo voltea a ver más.

—Hasta nunca, Sakai-kun. Yo me regresaré a mi casa. Apúrate. Shana-chan te debe estar esperando.

Y con esas palabras dichas, ella empieza a caminar y no se detiene por nada. Yūji la observa irse, hasta que ya no la pudo ver más.

Él también empieza a hacerse camino a donde Shana. Aún seguía aturdido por el beso que Kasumi le había arrebatado. Aun así, el sólo pensar de que Shana lo esperaba suprimía todos sus demás pensamientos.

• • • •

Yūji caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de que Shana quería confesarle su amor. Pero lo que él no sabía es que Shana, minutos antes, había presenciado esa escena en la que Kasumi le dio ese beso.

 _ **Flash-back**_

Había pasado una hora y Yūji no aparecía. Shana empezaba a impacientarse y, a la vez, a preocuparse. Estaba consciente de que ella no sería la única que le confesaría a Yūji lo que sentía por él. Kasumi también estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Lo sabía, y era eso lo que le preocupaba.

Shana podía ver su propio aliento al respirar, pues hacía mucho frío. Sus manos y sus pies empezaban a entumedecerse, a pesar de que vestía ropa especial para este clima: una bufanda blanca al rededor de su cuello, y un suéter rojo y largo que la mantenía cálida.

Ella mira una vez más la hora en su reloj de mano.

—Ocho en punto... ¿Yūji no vendrá? No... Quizás él en este momento esté con Kasumi... ¿Qué debería hacer, Alastor?

—Cálmate. Sakai Yūji no debe tardar —intenta animarla Alastor.

Alastor es el dios que habita en el collar de Shana, por el cual ella obtiene todos los poderes que posee. Pero él se oponía a que Shana tuviera una relación con Yūji, ya que pensaba que eso la distraería de sus misiones, debilitándola. Sin embargo, más adelante se da cuenta del gran potencial que éste tenía. Y desde ese entonces, no ha dicho o hecho algo para interferir en su relación. Más bien, los apoya.

—Sólo para cerciorarme, iré a ver a Kasumi. No estaré tranquila si no lo hago.

Haciéndose la idea de que Yūji no está con Kasumi, Shana se pone en marcha y avanza a donde ella. Pero... justo antes de llegar, ve a Kasumi dándole un beso en los labios a Yūji.

Se forma una atmósfera silenciosa al rededor de Shana. El tiempo prácticamente se había detenido para ella. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo sentirse o reaccionar. Pero de alguna forma, una lágrima salió de sus ojos, y luego otra, y otra... Estaba llorando, aunque ella no lo quisiese. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Las lágrimas simplemente salían y no se detenían.

—Esto no puede ser cierto... Yūji y Kasumi están... Así que perdí, ¿eh? Estaba totalmente segura de que Yūji me elegiría a mí...

Habiendo visto todo, con unas cuantas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, se da la vuelta y se regresa al lugar donde anteriormente estaba. Al llegar, se sienta en una banca, y con las mangas de su suéter se limpia las lágrimas.

—Para ser sincero, nunca pensé que Sakai Yūji sintiera algo por la señorita Yoshida Kasumi —habló Alastor.

—Yo tampoco, Alastor. No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora... No sé cómo me llegué a enamorar de él...

 **«Siempre estuve sola. Yūji me hace reír, me divierto cuando estoy con él y también me da fuerzas. Incluso me dio un nombre. Si estoy con él, siento que puedo hacer lo que sea. Yūji se preocupa por mí, al Igual como yo lo hago con él.**

 **Pensaba que eso era amor. Es por eso que había decidido darme una oportunidad y experimentar ese sentimiento tan lindo. No quería volver a sentirme sola. Pero ahora, Yūji ya no está conmigo... Volveré a estar sola. ¡Y todo porque soy una tonta!**

 **Debí haberle dicho cómo me sentía esa vez que peleamos con Sabrac. Pero me negué... He tenido muchas oportunidades para decirle lo que yo siento por él.**

 **Siempre he sido así. Siempre me acobardo. Y por eso es que lo he perdido...**

 **Yūji... ¡Yūji!».**

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Shana volvieron a hacerse presentes al sentir que había perdido al único ser que ella había amado. El único ser que la hacía olvidar que estaba sola.

 _ **Fin del flash-back**_

Yūji se dirige al norte, donde Shana lo está esperando. Él la puede divisar desde su posición actual. Sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba, pudo advertir que estaba llorando. Al percatarse de eso, apura el paso y se acerca donde ella.

—¡Shana! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?—exclamó preocupado.

—Sakai Yūji —dijo Alastor.

Shana alzó la vista y lo vió. Optó una actitud seria y, con una mirada fría, le dijo:

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí? ¿Vienes a restregarme en la cara cuánto amas a Kasumi? Yūji, por favor, vete. No quiero verte o hablar contigo en este momento.

Yūji quedó helado con todo lo que había escuchado. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado como para que ella estuviera enojada a ese punto. Aun así, él no se iría hasta que no averiguara lo que había pasado.

Yūji reunió valor y le preguntó:

—¿De qué hablas, Shana? ¿Y por qué estás enojada conmigo? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? le preguntó inocentemente.

—Sakai Yūji, es mejor que te vayas —le advierte Alastor.

—Alastor tiene razón. Es mejor que te vayas —le ordena Shana en un tono cortante.

—¡No! ¡No me iré hasta que no me digas por qué estás tan enojada! ¿No se suponía que me citaste a este lugar para decirme que me amas?

—¡Sí! ¡Eso era lo que pensaba hacer! ¡Pero fuiste donde Kasumi y la besaste! ¿Crees que no te vi? ¡Te odio, así que vete!

 **«Ahora todo está claro —pensó—. Shana, de alguna manera, vio el beso que Yoshida-san me dio. Y es por eso que está así.**

 **Ya comprendo. Le hice algo horrible Shana; lo tengo bien claro. En ese caso...».**

Yūji, ahora que ya sabe la verdad, está decido a enfrentar a Shana y aclararle lo que en verdad pasó.

—Estás equivocada, Shana. Yo en ningún momento besé a Yoshida-san. ¡Fue ella la que me besó, sin mi consentimiento! Además, ¿por qué la besaría? Yo no siento nada especial por ella. Quizás en el pasado llegué a sentir algo por ella, pero ahora... ¡A la única que amo eres tú, Shana!

Las palabras de Yūji parecían haber acertado. Shana se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Su corazón se aceleró. Ella no podía creer que Yūji le dijera que la amaba. Después de oír eso, estaba segura que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Shana tomó asiento, ya más calmada. Yūji permaneció en el mismo lugar, parado. Alastor se mantenía callado.

Aunque Yūji haya dicho todo eso, Shana se seguía preguntando por qué él estaba con Kasumi en ese momento.

—Yūji, no te perdonaré sólo con eso. Dime por qué estabas con Kasumi. ¿Qué fuiste a hacer allá? Si dices que me amas, ¿por qué no viniste conmigo primero? —preguntó insegura mirándolo de soslayo.

—Ah, eso... Eso fue porque pensaba que Yoshida-san y tú se habían peleado. Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando leí las cartas. Así que, buscando una respuesta, fui con Yoshida-san. Pensé que ella podría explicarme claramente lo que estaba pasando.

Shana voltea la vista y lo ve.

—Entonces... ¿de verdad no sientes nada especial por Yoshida Kasumi?

Yūji sonríe antes de responder.

—Por supuesto que no. Y lo del beso fue... bueno... —vacila, sin saber cómo decírselo.

—Está bien. Ya no me interesa conocer los detalles de esa parte. Creo en ti, Yūji —le dice con una sonrisita.

Yūji sintió que su corazón se aceleró cuando vió sonreír a Shana. Entonces, viendo que las cosas se habían tranquilizado, se sentó junto a ella.

—Shana —llama la atención de ella, así tomando su mano antes de decir cualquier otra cosa—, quiero estar contigo. Ahora que has aceptado lo que sientes por mí, no pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Yo también te amo. Tú me gustas mucho, Shana.

Shana estaba conmovida por las palabras de Yūji. Ella lo miraba atentamente mientras él le decía cómo se sentía en verdad. Después, respondiendo a sus sentimientos, sonríe antes de hablar. También se aferró a su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Yo... he estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, tenía miedo... Fue muy doloroso para mí cuando vi esa escena de ustedes dos besándose. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre...

Shana no lo comprendía, pero no podía evitar que sus lágrimas se descontrolaran y rodaran por sus mejillas. Aunque esta vez lloraba de felicidad y tristeza, a la vez. Estaba feliz porque él sentía algo muy especial por ella. Y por otra parte, se sentía mal al pensar que estuvo cerca de perderlo.

Yūji, por otra parte, estaba observando a Shana cuidadosamente. Sabía el por qué Shana estaba llorando. Sabía que, en parte, era su culpa; así que se acercó más y la abrazó sin previo aviso. Ella agrandó sus ojos al sentir los brazos de Yūji rodeándola.

—Yūji... —gimió, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Asimismo, pasó sus brazos por su espalda y lo rodeó por completo en un desesperado gesto.

Yūji retrocedió un poco y observó los labios rosados de Shana. Esa imagen estaba creando un magnetismo entre los labios de ambos. Entonces, sus labios se acercaron poco a poco a los de Shana. Ella notó el ademán, así que también hizo lo mismo y, en un pestañeo, sus labios estaban unidos.

Era una linda imagen de los dos besándose mientras la nieve caía. Las mejillas de Shana estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Y las de él también.

• • • •

Tardaron aproximadamente treinta segundos besándose, aunque para ellos fue más que eso. Era el primer beso. Al principio no sabían lo que debían hacer, pero instintivamente fueron aprendiendo. Una vez se acostumbraron a la sensación les fue imposible detenerse. Era una sensación nueva y rara para ellos, pero les fue gustando con el pasar de los segundos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pues no veían el fin de ese beso apasionado.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se les agotó, y la falta de oxígeno los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, obligándolos a separarse. La tensión se sentía en el aire. Los dos se sentían avergonzados después de lo ocurrido, y ridículamente se negaban a verse. Shana volteó la mirada, así dándole la espalda a Yūji. Y él también hizo lo mismo.

Ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos:

 **«Así que esto es un beso... Se sintió bien... Pero ahora, por alguna extraña razón, no puedo ver a Yūji. ¿Por qué será? Yūji pensará mal de mí sí no digo algo... Pero las palabras no salen...».** Pensamientos de Shana.

 **«¡La besé! Mi corazón está acelerado... Definitivamente se sintió diferente a cuando me besó Yoshida-san. No sé cómo decirlo, pero con Shana fue mucho más placentero. De hecho, con Yoshida-san no sentí casi nada. Ahora estoy seguro de que en verdad a la única que amo es Shana. Nadie más puede hacer que mi corazón se agite tanto como lo hace ella. Es muy linda...».** Pensamientos de Yūji.

Y así, lo que hace unos minutos fue una atmósfera romántica, testigo de un apasionado beso, ahora era un gran silencio el que los rodea. La nieve seguía cayendo.

Ambos estaban conscientes de que debían decir o hacer algo para romper ese silencio que los rodeaba. Y entonces, Shana fue la primera en hablar.

—Es extraño, Yūji. Se supone que debería estar feliz, pero un sentimiento extraño me atormenta... Tengo miedo... No sé qué hacer...

Yūji quedó un tanto desconcertado con lo que escuchó. Empero sabía que tenía que animarla; debía decir algo animoso para calmar sus inquietudes. Quedarse callado en un momento como este es algo que él no se permitiría. No ahora que ha logrado llegar tan lejos con la chica que le gusta.

—Eso es normal —habla sereno—. Eres alguien que no conoce muy bien lo que es el amor, así que debes estar un poco confusa ahora mismo. Pero no tienes por qué dudar o pensar tanto. Shana... —Antes de decir algo más, Yūji se acercó a ella y la sorprendió por atrás con un afectuoso abrazo—. Me gusta estar contigo.

Shana se sobresaltó ante el efusivo gesto del chico.

—Y-Yūji... A mí también me gusta estar contigo, pero... —No puede seguir hablando porque éste coge un conjunto de hebras de su cabello y las huele—. No, espera, Yūji... ¿Qué crees que haces? —pregunta abochornada.

—Quizás no te lo haya dicho antes, pero tienes un cabello hermoso; me gusta. Desde mi posición es fácil hacer esto. El olor a shampoo es agradable —comenta Yūji en un tono romántico.

Shana estaba completamente perpleja. Yūji estaba actuando extraño, y ella no lograba comprender qué pasaba con el chico. No obstante, sabía que este tipo de cosas era común entre las parejas porque lo veía a menudo en las novelas que miraba. Y ellos eran ahora claramente una pareja (o eso creía). Aun así, todo esto era nuevo para ella, y no sabía cómo reaccionar a las imprudencias de su ahora novio.

Yūji, por otro lado, no sabía si ella estaba feliz o enojada. A lo mejor sólo la está fastidiando con sus acciones, pensaba. Él conocía muy bien su carácter y su forma de ser. Ella no es de las chicas que te perdonan todo fácilmente. De hecho, si se trata de ella, es mejor pensar dos veces lo que quieres hacer. Es evidentemente una Tsundere, de esas que se enojan por todo con mucha facilidad. Él mejor que nadie lo sabe.

—Ah, lo siento... ¿Te estoy molestando? —se disculpa, para luego alejarse de ella.

—N-No es que me moleste... —responde ligeramente sonrojada—. Es sólo que todo esto es nuevo para mí... y no sé cómo tomarlo. No sé si está bien o no; pero como se trata de ti, entonces puedo estar segura que no es nada malo. Sé que tú no harías algo que me incomode o me moleste —asegura con una sonrisa.

Esa dulce expresión le causa un gran júbilo a Yūji. A él le encanta ver esa sonrisa angelical. Raramente sonríe, pero cuando lo hace, se queda embelesado observándola, incapaz de ignorar sus encantos femeninos. Cuando sonríe se ve más linda, pensaba. Por lo general sólo lo hace cuando come su amado melon-pan.

—Sí... Ya veo... —Le fue imposible formular una buena respuesta; seguía pensando en las palabras y la sonrisa de Shana. Sentía latir su corazón con gran intensidad.

—Yūji... —lo llama, y cuando éste la ve, continúa diciendo (con una sonrisa y con sus mejillas enrojecidas)—: Te amo.

Ya podrán imaginarse la alegría de Yūji al escuchar esas palabras de la chica que está enamorado. Y cabe resaltar que ella dijo "te amo", y no "te quiero".

Querer y amar son cosas muy distintas.

Yūji desechó todos sus pensamientos y le regaló una sonrisa a Shana en respuesta, para después decirle:

—Yo también te amo, Shana.

Se acercaron el uno al otro, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de nueva cuenta, se volvieron a besar. Pero esta vez fue mucho más intenso...

Un beso francés.

Así es. Ellos, en el acto, abrieron sus bocas y sus lenguas se encontraron cariñosamente.

Esta vez, sin embargo, el tiempo que dilataron "comiéndose" fue indefinido.

• • • •

El tiempo pasó y la pareja ahora está de camino a casa. Iban tomados de la mano y en sus rostros se notaba alegría. Pero ¿cómo no iban a estar así de felices con todo lo que pasó? Los sentimientos de ambos fueron correspondidos inesperadamente en un encuentro desastroso; pero la fuerza del destino actuó y los unió. Ellos definitivamente están predestinados a estar juntos.

Lo curioso de todo esto es que han permanecido en silencio desde que se tomaron de las manos y sus mejillas estaban notablemente sonrojadas.

Y así fue hasta que llegaron a la casa.

—Llegamos... —habló Yūji, teniendo adelante la casa.

—Sí... Deja abro la puerta —dijo Shana separándose de él—. Entra.

—Bien. Con permiso...

• • • •

—¡Bienvenido a mi casa! —lo recibe animosa—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Eh, está linda, supongo... —responde apenado.

—Gracias.

Yūji nunca había estado en la casa de Shana, y ciertamente está abochornado. El motivo por el que están acá es por algo que pasó después de besarse...

 _ **Flash-back**_

En ese momento ellos estaban despidiéndose, cuando a Yūji le pasó por la mente que a dónde iría ella después de irse. Se imaginó que pasaría la navidad en soledad, sin nadie a su lado. Él estaba en lo cierto, pues ella vive sola. Su única familia era Wilhelmina, una poderosa Flame Haze al igual que ella, pero...

Ella ya se había dado la vuelta y empezaba a hacer su camino.

—Shana —la llama elevando un poco el tono de voz.

Ella se detiene y lo observa para después responder con un "¿Sí?".

—Hmm, bueno... Yo sólo me preguntaba si tenías planes para esta noche... Quiero decir, hoy es navidad...

Ella se sorprende, y a la vez responde:

—¿Uh? No lo creo. Creo que me la pasaré durmiendo... No habrá nadie en la casa, de todas maneras.

Ahora es Yūji quien se sorprende.

—¿Eh? Espera, Shana. ¿Y Carmel-san? Ella vive contigo, ¿no?

Shana esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, ella... Se fue a donde una amiga y dijo que regresaría mañana. Realmente estaré muy sola...

Esas últimas palabras hicieron "click" en algún lugar muy dentro de él, como si recordara algo lejano... Pero él sabía muy bien de antemano que ella siempre estuvo sola. Es por eso que quería hacer algo al respecto para ayudarla y hacer que se olvide de ese sentimiento de soledad.

—Si eso es así, me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa. Estoy completamente seguro que a mi mamá le encantaría que vayas en un día tan especial. Ustedes dos realmente se llevan muy bien, ¿no?

Shana agrandó los ojos después de escuchar el comentario; después, en consecuencia, se dio la vuelta y dijo de espaldas: —No, está bien así. Chigusa tendrá que disculparme, pero no pienso ir allá. Lo siento.

Yūji, insistente, le pregunta:

—¿Es por mi padre?

—Claro que no. Simplemente no tengo ganas de ir. Eso es todo.

—Está bien. Si no quieres ir no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de parecer. Perdón por insistir tanto —dijo en un tono de disculpa—. Creo que debería irme. Que descanses bien esta noche.

Yūji se dio la vuelta con el pensamiento de irse, pero no pudo porque repentinamente, a sus espaldas, escuchó a Shana gritar su nombre.

—¡Yūji!

El que estaba siendo llamado ahora era él. Naturalmente, él se detuvo y la volteó a ver, para después preguntar:

—¿Qué sucede, Shana?

Ella se acercó y le pregunta: —¿Estás enojado?

Él sonríe ante las ocurrencias de ella. —Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Es que te veo muy serio. Pensaba que quizás te enojaste porque no acepté ir a tu casa.

—Ah, no es eso —responde tranquilo—. Es que yo quería estar contigo hoy...

Las mejillas de Shana se enrojecieron notablemente después de oír tales palabras. Ella entendió rápidamente sus intenciones (o eso creía). Sin embargo, pensar en algo así hacía que ella se sintiera ruborizada como nunca antes lo había estado. Ella siempre creyó que nunca llegaría a sentirse de esa manera alguna vez en su vida. Mas todo parecía indicar que estaba equivocada.

Ella pensó y pensó, hasta que llegó a una conclusión. A continuación, ella se arma de valor y manifiesta:

—Esto... Hum... Si... S-Si te parece bien... —Hace una pausa y se queda en silencio, pensando en qué decir después. Pero no importaba cuánto lo pensara, todo sonaba igual—. En la casa no hay nadie, así que... Q-Qu... ¡Quiero que vengas a mi casa! —termina de decir con mucha dificultad.

Esa última frase le provocó un sobresalto.

—¡¿A-A tu casa, dices?!

—¡Urusai! ¡Urusai! ¡Urusai! ¡No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo!

—Pero eso es... Y además no hay nadie, por lo que únicamente estaremos nosotros dos... Eso podría ser malo...

—No importa. Ya lo decidí. ¡Y si no vienes te pondré a entrenar todo el día y toda la noche por una semana, ¿de acuerdo?!

—¡Eso es injusto! ¡Mi mamá me estará esperando toda la noche!

—¡Pues llámale y dile que no podrás ir!

—Shana... De acuerdo. Espera un momento.

Yūji sabe muy bien que discutir con ella no lo lleva a ningún lado. Él conoce perfectamente cómo puede ser ella de necia cuando ha decidido algo. Por ende, sin poder hacerla entender, llama a su madre y le cuenta los detalles de su ausencia. Inesperadamente, ella le dice que no se preocupe y que se divierta.

—... Dijo que está bien —le hace saber.

—Ah, ¿sí? Entonces, vámonos...

—Bien...

Se toman de las manos y se regresan juntos.

Lo cierto es que Yūji tenía sus dudas sobre la actitud de Shana. Él aceptó ir con ella porque simplemente no puede contradecir sus decisiones. No obstante, él sabía que esta invitación tenía otro significado; de lo contrario no se complicaría tanto para pedirle que fuera a su casa, ¿o sí?

Él pensaba en el verdadero propósito mientras observaba a Shana, como si intentara adivinar lo que estaba pensando; se miraba seria. Entonces Shana, cansada de que la observaran, lo voltea a ver y le dice:

—¿Qué sucede, Yūji? Me has estado viendo todo el tiempo. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Ah, no... No es eso. Sólo admiraba tu belleza —se excusa.

—¿Uh? ¿Era eso? Entonces está bien —dice con una sonrisa.

Yūji también sonríe y responde con un sencillo "Sí".

 **«Sea lo que sea, no importa —pensó internamente—. Pensaré en ello más tarde».**

 _ **Fin del flash-back**_

• • • •

Después de aquel "gracias", las cosas se habían apaciguado en la casa. Shana, sin saber qué hacer para que no se aburriera, le preguntó: "¿Quieres comer algo?", y él respondió: "Sí, me gustaría. No pude comer nada en mi casa por ir a la cita". Shana asiente con un "Bien" y le ordena a Yūji que se siente junto a la mesa del comedor. Después de eso, ella sacó un pastel del refrigerador y lo colocó en la mesa. Yūji agrandó los ojos en sorpresa.

—¿Lo hiciste tú, Shana? —preguntó mientras ella le servía su porción.

—Por supuesto que no. Lo hizo Wilhelmina antes de irse —contestó sentándose al lado de Yūji—. ¡Itadakimasu! —exclamó, y luego partió un trozo de su pastel con un tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca—. ¡Hmm! ¡Delicioso!

Yūji sonrió para sus adentros y también empezó a comer.

—¿Sabes algo, Yūji? —pruguntó de repente—. Wilhelmina se opuso completamente a esta idea de las citas que pensábamos hacer Kasumi y yo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —musita sin inmutarse.

—También dijo que te mataría si me hacías llorar.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló exaltado.

Él se estremece al recordar que encontró a Shana llorando cuando llegó a su encuentro. Yūji sabía bien cuán peligrosa podía ser ella. Es más, en el pasado intentó en varias ocasiones acabar con su vida para separarlo de Shana. Así que no podía tomar a la ligera sus palabras. Si ella dijo eso, es porque realmente lo hará.

—No te preocupes. No le contaré nada de lo que pasó hoy —intenta tranquilizarlo.

—De acuerdo —suspira aliviado.

• • • •

Hasta ahora todo iba bien en la casa de Shana. Por lo visto, estaba equivocado y ella no planeaba hacer algo raro. Pero ¿realmente es así? Yūji no podía evitar estar inquieto. No había nadie en esa casa. Únicamente estaban ellos dos, solos. Y lo que es más, esta es la casa de la chica que ama. En cualquier momento podrían descontrolarse las cosas...

Después de comer, Shana no sabe qué debería de hacer u ofrecerle. Ella piensa que tal vez platicar esté bien, pero no consigue encontrar un tema de conversación y descarta la idea. Lo siguiente que se le ocurre es ver televisión. Eso sonaba bien, pensó.

—Yūji, ¿quieres ver televisión?

Él asiente y, seguido de eso, se sientan en un sofá y Shana prende la televisión. Ella lo mira curiosa y le pregunta:

—¿Qué te gustaría ver?

—Hmm, veamos... No sé. Lo que sea está bien.

—Bien. Entonces...

Ella puso una película de miedo, y apagó la luz para poder disfrutarla mejor. Él no opinó nada al respecto.

Al principio todo iba bien, pero habían escenas demasiado fuertes y Shana se aferraba a su brazo y ocultaba su cabeza en su pecho. Yūji la abrazó y le dijo —con una expresión divertida— que no tuviera miedo, que ella no era distinta al asesino que salía ahí, que ella era una asesina de monstruos también. Por supuesto, ese comentario la molestó y lo riñó por no pensar antes de decir las cosas. Él se disculpó, y después... viéndola directamente a la cara...

...sus ojos se encontraron. Esto era lo que quería evitar Yūji a toda costa: verse a los ojos directamente. Pero fue en vano, y ahora mismo está sucediendo lo inevitable. Teniéndola en sus brazos, con la luz apagada... El ambiente se estaba tensando.

—Y-Yūji... —gimió su nombre sonrojada.

—Shana...

Estuvieron cerca de besarse, pero repentinamente en la película se escuchó un grito agudo y ambos se detuvieron. Los dos reaccionaron y se distanciaron.

 **«¡Eso estuvo muy cerca! Un poco más y hubiera sucumbido... Mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte. Maldición. Ella es muy linda...»,** pensaba Yūji.

—Shana, lo siento. No sé en qué estaba pensando... —se disculpó por su insolencia.

—No, está bien —contestó calmada—. Yo también tuve algo de culpa. Y además, no me molestó... Así que no es necesario que te disculpes. De hecho..., muy dentro de mí quería que esto sucediera...

Él quedó conmocionado después de escuchar aquello. Lo veía venir, pero nunca pensó que le afectara tanto. Al final, sus dudas resultaron ser ciertas; no se equivocó del todo. Es que era evidente. Él sabía que ella tramaba algo cuando lo invitó a su casa y se le hacía tan difícil articular palabras. Definitivamente, ella actuaba extraño, pensó en ese entonces.

—Para ser honesta —continuó diciendo—, yo fui quien le pidió a Wilhelmina que se fuera. Me dijo que una amiga quería estar con ella, pero también me dijo que no quería dejarme sola. Yo vi eso como una oportunidad y le dije que fuera, que estaría bien. No quiero que pienses que soy rara, pero yo en verdad quería estar contigo... Te quiero tanto, Yūji...

A él no le queda de otra que escuchar sus palabras hasta el final. Con lo último que ella dijo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y él, sintiéndose culpable, se acercó y la abrazó, confortándola.

—Pensaste en todo esto con anticipación, ¿no? ¿Tan segura estabas de que ibas a ganar? Si hubieras perdido...

—¡No! —lo interrumpe—. ¡Por supuesto que sabía que iba a ganar! Es que he hecho tantas cosas por ti... Estoy completamente segura que he hecho mucho más que Kasumi. Incluso hasta te he protegido con mi propia vida... Siempre lo he hecho. Es cierto que algunas veces me haces enojar bastante, pero siempre te voy a defender... sin importar qué.

Yūji estaba conmovido por lo que acababa de escuchar de su boca. Nunca creyó que ella pensara así de él. Siempre había creído que no le importaba. Pero al parecer no era así, afortunadamente.

El pobre se encontraba en una situación en que no sabía qué hacer. Tenía a Shana en sus brazos sintiendo sus temblores mientras ella le confesaba cosas que le sorprendían en demasía, con la luz apagada... ¿Acaso podía hacer algo más, además de abrazarla?... Sí. Por supuesto que podía. Llegando hasta este punto en que las palabras y los abrazos no eran suficientes para llegar a ella, sólo quedaba algo... Tenía que besarla.

Yūji no dijo palabra alguna en respuesta; sólo la miró directamente a los ojos, y la besó sin previo aviso. Y, como era de esperarse, ella no opuso resistencia y correspondió el beso: rodeó su espalda con sus brazos y se asió a él.

Él estaba consciente que ya habían cruzado la línea. En una situación como esta, no queda más que dejarse llevar y besarse con viveza, como si no hubiera un mañana. Y así lo hicieron. Abrieron sus bocas y sus lenguas se acariciaban entre sí en medio del vehemente beso.

Ya... Todo se había salido de control, y en consecuencia, ahora les es imposible detenerse. El deseo los estaba poseyendo con cada beso que se daban, cada vez más intenso. Pero claro, era de esperarse de dos adolescentes sin experiencia alguna

Por su parte, él quería ir mucho más lejos, así que descendió con su mano derecha y la posó en uno de sus pechos. Aunque se sintió algo decepcionado al no tener mucho que agarrar... Al parecer el éxtasis hizo que se olvidara de ese detalle.

Ella gimió al sentir su mano.

—Yūji... Espera... Detente...

Empero él no se detuvo. Todo lo contrario: dejó de besar sus labios y se dirigió a su cuello, y ahí dejó su marca, depositando varios besos, los cuales hacían que Shana se estremeciera al sentir una sensación rara e inexplicable, pero a la vez muy placentera.

Shana sabía lo que estaban haciendo, ya que situaciones como estas se daban en las novelas que miraba. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás; sólo quedaba seguir adelante. Sin embargo, ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse si se trataba de Yūji. Incluso ya lo había platicado con Alastor unos minutos antes de la cita. Y como se esperaba de éste, se negó rotundamente. Shana tuvo que insistir bastante para que aceptara. Al final tuvo que ceder —a regañadientes—; lo atosigó su actitud impetuosa.

Entre besos y caricias, Yūji le pidió permiso a Shana para poder quitar unas prendas de ropa, pero se lo negó.

Confundido, le pregunta:

—¿Por qué no, Shana? Tú fuiste la que empezó todo...

—¿Ya te diste cuenta dónde estamos? Si quieres continuar, que sea en la cama. Quiero que mi primera vez sea en la cama, no en un sofá... Espero que entiendas.

Yūji esboza una pequeña sonrisa y asiente.

—Está bien. Será como tú digas.

Una vez se pusieron de acuerdo, la pareja abandona la sala y se van para la habitación de Shana. Aunque, para su sorpresa, la única que entró fue ella.

—Yūji, por favor, espera aquí afuera —le dijo, para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dejar a un confundido Yūji del otro lado.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla. Soltó un suspiro antes de decir:

—Perdón por todo, Alastor. Sé que debe ser molesto para ti ver y escuchar todo esto...

—No exactamente. He ayudado a varias (os) Flame Haze en mi vida, y ellos en algún punto de su vida también terminaron enamorándose de alguien. Cualquier Flame Haze puede enamorarse, pero no de un humano, como en tu caso, Shana.

—Um —asiente—. Sé que es un humano, pero a la vez también es un Mistes. Él hace cosas increíbles con cada día que pasa. Realmente está esforzándose. Siempre está ahí cuando más lo necesito. Incluso hasta a ti te asombró con su plan para debilitar a Sabrac, ¿no es así, Alastor? —inquirió llamando al ser que habita en su collar.

—Sí. Eso no lo puedo negar. Y solamente por eso es que te estoy dejando estar con él. Creo que nos puede ser de utilidad en las peleas que vendrán más adelante.

»Además —continuó—, si van hacer algo indecente, no quiero estar presente para ese entonces. ¿Podrías dejarme en un lugar en donde no pueda escuchar lo que hablen o hagan? Te lo agradecería mucho.

—¡Um! ¡Gracias, Alastor! —agradeció alegre.

Shana se paró y caminó hacia su ropero, haló una gaveta y ahí guardó su collar. Luego, se ve a sí misma en el espejo y suspira una vez más; seguidamente, empezó a desvestirse.

Ella abrió la puerta y le dijo que entrara. Al entrar, Yūji quedó estupefacto con lo que se encontró adentro. Shana traía puesto bragas blancas de encaje, y un sostén blanco de copas pequeñas que completaba el conjunto de lencería.

—E-Estoy lista...

—Bien...

Ella se acuesta en la cama, y Yūji la sigue de cerca, para después acercarse a su rostro y besarla en los labios. Y puesto que ahora Shana tenía la piel desnuda, los besos en el cuello regresaron, y con cada beso fue descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Sin mucha dificultad hizo a un lado la prenda íntima, y pudo ver sus senos pequeñitos. Ella, al ver que Yūji la observaba demasiado, le dijo:

—No mires tanto... —murmuró avergonzada.

(Cabe decir que las luces estaban apagadas. Su única fuente de luz era la claridad de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana).

—Es que eres muy hermosa —la aduló, y luego se acercó y comenzó a acariciar, estrujar y chupar sus pechos. Ella no podía evitar gemir por los toques que éste le daba, y pronto sintió cómo empezaba a mojarse abajo, primera vez en su vida.

Yūji dejó de jugar con sus pechos y nuevamente se devolvió a posesionar con fogosidad esos labios que lo volvían loco. Y ella también le correspondía con el mismo ímpetu.

Yūji tuvo la necesidad de preguntar:

—Shana, ¿podemos hacerlo? Estoy al límite... Quiero volverme uno solo contigo.

—Yūji... —Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, observándolo consternada—. Sé que dije todo aquello, pero creo que no estoy preparada aún... Tengo miedo —titubeó insegura.

Hasta alguien como ella podía entender la naturaleza de esas palabras. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento, pero no estaba preparada, después de todo.

Yūji sonrió y, viéndola fijamente, dijo:

—No tienes por qué sentirte así. Si no te sientes segura, entonces hasta aquí lo dejamos. No me enojaré ni tampoco te reclamaré nada. ¿Está bien? —dijo en un tono gentil, y para finalizar besó suavemente su frente.

Shana bateó sus ojos repetidamente en señal de sorpresa. Esas palabras definitivamente llegaron a lo más profundo de su corazón. Ella nunca esperó que él dijera un comentario de esa índole en un momento tan apasionado e íntimo como el que están viviendo ahora.

No sabía qué responder ante esas sutiles palabras, pero de algo sí estaba segura: esto no terminaría aquí; quería seguir hasta el final. Si se trataba de Yūji, no tenía por qué sentir miedo o dudar. Ella sabía bien que él nunca haría algo que la lastimara, tanto sentimental como físicamente.

Ella, como pudo, contestó:

—No... Quiero que sigamos... Por favor, continúa y no te detengas diga lo que diga...

—¿Estás completamente segura?

—Sí, pero sé gentil... Recuerda que es mi primera vez.

—Lo sé. También es mi primera vez —dijo agarrando confianza—. No te preocupes. Prometo no excederme demasiado. Te amo —finalizó plantándole otro cariñoso beso en la frente.

—Yo también te amo, Yūji —declaró sonriente.

• • • •

La efímera noche pasó y, sin darse cuenta, ya había amanecido. La pareja dormía plácidamente al desnudo, cubiertos con una sábana blanca desde las pies hasta los hombros. El primero en abrir los ojos fue Yūji. Pestañeó uno, dos, tres veces antes de adaptarse a la claridad de la mañana. Se sentía abatido con todo lo que pasó anoche.

Estiró sus brazos y bostezó para después percibir que a su lado estaba Shana durmiendo tranquilamente. Él sonrió para sus adentros al verla y asimismo recordando lo que hicieron ayer. Observó que sus hombros estaban descubiertos, y, considerando que hacía bastante frío, haló un poco la sábana para cubrirla. Besó una de sus mejillas y después, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer, se acostó.

A través de la ventana podía observar cómo la nieve cubría la calle, los postes, árboles, casas cercanas, etc.

No pasó mucho para que Shana despertara.

—Hm, hmm... —gimió, para después abrir sus ojos lentamente. Al otro lado se encontró con Yūji que la miraba fijamente—. Yūji... Ugh... Hace tanto frío...

Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, y se sobresaltó.

—Espera, ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Por qué estoy desnuda?! —Miró fulminante a Yūji—. ¡Yūji! ¡¿Por qué estás tú también en mi cama?! Mejor dicho, ¡¿qué haces en mi casa?! —vociferó exaltada. Cogió una almohada y empezó a golpear a Yūji con ésta—. ¡Pervertido! ¡¿Qué hiciste mientras dormía?! ¡Te voy a matar!

—¡Espera! ¡Cálmate, Shana! ¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo que pasó ayer? —contestó a la defensiva, cubriéndose como podía de los almohadasos.

—¿Uh? ¿Ayer...? —se repite haciendo memoria.

Estaba claro que no se acordaba de nada. O tal vez sí, pero el hecho de despertar sin nada de ropa junto a Yūji la perturbó demasiado, haciendo que se olvidara de todo lo sucedido.

Y se ruborizó al recordarlo todo, sintiéndose avergonzada por haberle pegado a Yūji cuando éste en realidad no había hecho nada malo. Y como ahora ya sabía que eran una sola persona, que estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma, se lanzó adonde estaba él —sin importarle su desnudez— y lo besó fugazmente en los labios.

—Yūji, lo siento. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo —se disculpó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Oh, vamos. No tienes por qué disculparte. Siendo honesto, ya veía venir todo esto. Tú siempre has sido así —la consintió dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Aunque digas eso, sigo sintiéndome mal... Perdón por portarme siempre de la misma manera contigo. Sé que debes de detestarme por la forma odiosa con la que siempre te trato...

Yūji no puede evitar reírse al escuchar sus ocurrencias.

—Pero ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? Te amo tal y como eres, con tus virtudes y defectos.

Shana se acurrucó en su pecho y habla en un tono melancólico:

—Verás, tuve un sueño... En ese sueño, tú me dejabas y te ibas con Kasumi... Me decías que me dejabas porque estabas harto de mi actitud y de mi forma de ser... Que con Kasumi ibas a estar mejor y ser más feliz...

»No quiero... que me dejes... ¡Todo menos eso! Ayer fue increíble... Quiero seguir teniendo momentos lindos contigo... ¡Quiero estar contigo! Haré lo que sea... pero no me dejes, por favor...

Yūji quedó atónito después de escuchar todo. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó y la oprimió contra su pecho. Acarició su cabeza y le dijo:

—Tranquila; ya pasó. Al final de todo, fue sólo un sueño. En ningún momento he pensado en dejarte, y ni pienso hacerlo en el futuro. Así que no te atormentes más con ese pensamiento.

»Te amo. Siempre te amaré. Eres la única a la que amo.

—Yūji... Yo también te amo —expresó desde lo más profundo de su corazón con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos. Y después de eso se vieron directamente a los ojos y se besaron con vehemencia.

Ella recuperó el ánimo después de oír las tranquilizadoras palabras de Yūji.

• • • •

Después de que todo pasó y Shana recuperara la confianza, ambos se disculparon por no darle al otro un regalo de navidad. Aunque luego se pusieron de acuerdo que para año nuevo se darían un regalo.

En los próximos días, Shana y Yūji se volvieron más cercanos y cariñosos. Shana no se volvió débil como creía Alastor; por el contrario, se hizo más fuerte y poderosa ahora que tenía una buena razón para vivir y pelear: su amado Mistes, el humano llamado Yūji. Y él, por supuesto, mejoró sus habilidades y sus técnicas para que así Alastor lo dejara estar al lado de su flamante novia: la Flame Haze Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite, Shana.

A Wilhelmina le sorprendió el avance de los dos en su relación. Ella se alegró mucho por Shana al notar cuán feliz se miraba.

Pronto retornaron a sus clases, así empezando un nuevo ciclo escolar. La verdad es que ella no tenía por que ir, pues era muy inteligente y abrumaba a los profesores con su sabiduría. Si iba era solamente por Yūji. Le preocupaba su seguridad sabiendo que los Tomogara van tras el Mistes que porta en su interior un Ougu muy importante y poderoso: el Reiji Maigo.

Éste era lo que le permitía a Yūji tener una vida sempiterna a pesar de ser una simple "llama". Él debió haber desaparecido desde hacía mucho, pero gracias a este objeto, que siempre regenera la llama en su interior a la medianoche, podía vivir indefinidamente. Siempre y cuando no acaben con su vida o le arrebaten el Ougu, él podrá vivir todo el tiempo que quiera.

Yūji se sentía feliz de poder estar al lado de una Flame Haze tan hermosa como lo era Shana. Ella, por su parte, le prometió que no se enojaría con él tan seguido en este año, que iba a cambiar, y también que iba aprender a cocinar para hacerle sus Obentou. Él le decía que no era necesario, mas era en vano. Ya lo había decidido, y sabía bien que no podía llevarle la contraria cuando ella se propone hacer algo con ahínco.

Y Shana iba en serio con lo de aprender a cocinar. Insistió para que Wilhelmina le enseñara a hacer Obentou. Ella aceptó, pero luego se arrepintió al ver los desastres continuos que ésta hacía. Pero no dejó de enseñarle, sino que la obligaba a limpiar todo.

• • • •

Y se llegó el día de san valentín.

Shana, después de varios intentos fallidos, tenía listo el chocolate que le daría a Yūji. Wilhelmina la felicitó haciéndole saber que le había quedado bien. Ella quería darle un chocolate hecho por ella, no comprado. Un chocolate especial para una persona especial, pensó.

Al terminar las clases, ella caminaba como de costumbre de regreso a su casa junto a Yūji, tomados de las manos. Entonces, repentinamente, a medio camino se detuvo y le dijo a Yūji que quería darle algo.

—Yūji, quiero regalarte este chocolate por ser el día de san valentín —manifestó entregándole el obsequio. Y él lo aceptó feliz. Seguidamente le preguntó:

—¿Lo hiciste tú, Shana?

—¡C-Claro que lo hice yo! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió en modo Tsundere, sonrojada.

—No, por nada. ¡Gracias! ¡Me has hecho muy feliz! —agradeció con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Shana también sonrió y se sintió más tranquila al ver a éste agradecerle con alborozo. A continuación se besan, así demostrándose cuánto se aman en el idioma del amor.

 **Fin**

• • • •

 **Me siento feliz al poder escribir algo de nuevo de esta linda pareja. Y creo que se me fue un poco la mano... Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡Amo a esta parejita como no tienen idea! Shana es una de las chicas anime que más me gusta, asimismo como su serie. ¡Es tan linda! ¡Es la mejor!**

 **Esta historia está basada en el penúltimo y último capítulo de la segunda temporada, cuando Shana y Kasumi citan a Yūji para confesarle su amor. Desafortunadamente, en el anime no se pudo ver la respuesta de éste por todo lo que aconteció... Es por eso que escribí este One-shot, intuyendo que que se quedaría con Shana (eso era muy predecible, dado que ella es la protagonista y la más linda). ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado ver algo similar en el anime! Pero no se pudo. Tengo que conformarme con una historia. Jejeje. C:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mi historia, fans. Y si es así, dejen sus reviews y agreguen a favoritos. Me hace muy feliz ver sus comentarios. :D**

 **Tal vez me anime a escribir más adelante otra historia de esta bella pareja que tanto me encanta. Pero claro, eso dependerá de mi vaga imaginación. Jajaja.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sayounara.**


End file.
